imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 8
This page is protected until the grand final is uploaded due to speculation. Any info on this page is live and may change without warning. Any edits should be requested on the talk page. On April 25, 2013, a video from CrashBandiSpyro12 was uploaded asking people what game they wanted to see for I'm A Speedrunner 8 with the exclusion of Spyro and Crash given the amount of times it had been chosen for past tournaments. Gex received the most votes (12), followed by Croc (10), and tied by Sonic and Mario (9). The 8th I'm A Speedrunner tournament began on''' June 6th, 2013''' soon after the Round 1 draw video was uploaded instead of the proposed date of July 1st, 2013. It's unknown if sign-up is still open tilll June 15th. Nintendogen64, TheAFH013, and CrystalFissure will be hosting. Special Rules The competitors are required to be able to play at least two out of three Gex titles. To learn more about the general rules, see the pages on Multi-Single Speedrun, Chitching, Randomization, and Void Seeds Seeding for Round 1 was skipped, and the draw was held with no futher waiting. It is unknown as well at the moment, if seeding will be done for this tournament at all or not. Groups The groups will most likely have 4 competitors in each group competing, with a total of 8 groups (4*8=32). It is at the moment expected that only top 2 will move on from the group stage, to the knockout rounds, however, it is still unknown how future rounds may be held. Group A Group B Group C Playsihull Can Only Qualify Through A Triple-Tie Match: #Nin1OD0, has to beat DigitalMasterpieces #LukeRF44 has to beat Nin1OD0 #Playsihull has to beat Nin1OD0 In Case The Outcome Will Be The Opposite, Of 1 Of The 3 Matches, Playsihull Will Be Eliminated Group D Group E Group F Group G (*) - The video has not been uploaded yet, though, the result was spoiled in the first talk show episode KingEurope1 & ThePlatformKing Can Only Be Eliminated In A Triple Match With Spikestuff95 KingEurope1 & ThePlatformKing Will Qualify If: Spikestuff95 losses OR ties 1 out of his 2 remaining matches. TheMachineKing has been eliminated Group H (*) - The video has not been uploaded yet, though, the result was spoiled in the first talk show episode CrashBandiSpyro12 '''can only be eliminated through a triple-tie match. '''MowMowClub2 can only qualify through a triple-tie match. #GameSendy, has to beat CrystalFissure #CrashBandiSpyro12 has to beat GameSendy #MowMowClub2 has to beat GameSendy In Case The Outcome Will Be The Opposite, Of 1 Of The 3 Matches, MowMowClub2 Will Be Eliminated Round 2 (Knockout Stage) Round 2 which also will be the knockout stage or the Round of 16, will be held after Round 1 has finished. Round 2 will start after all the matches are done, or the deadline will be passed. Only 16 out of 32 people will qualify to Round 2, which is half the amount of people. The people who qualify is the ones who end in Top 2 in their group. Qualified People: #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) #(Insert Youtube Username) Awards Fastest Runner: ThePlatformKing (After 8 Videos Uploaded) The Blue Gem(Slowest Runner): DessertMonkeyJK (Speedrun Against LyleBandicoot93) Biggest Fail: TheStickKid (Speedrun Against Nintendogen64) Most Boring Speedrun: DigitalMasterpieces vs. Playsihull (Round 1) Group Of Death: 'Group E '(LyleBandicoot93, DessertMonkeyJK, MuddyMaestro & Bearmaniac96) Most Exciting Speedrun: 'Nintendogen64 vs. TheStickKid '(Round 1) NOTE: These are the nominated awards at the moment. Links IAS8 Draw Category:Tournaments